


Carnations

by luucarii



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Kaede's never mentioned by name but trust me it's her, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 23:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13557708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luucarii/pseuds/luucarii
Summary: He didn't think much of it when he saw another person walk past him, but all thought went away when he looked up and saw her.For Days 1&2 of February Writing Prompts - Love at First Sight & Red/Pink





	Carnations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pastango](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastango/gifts).



Shuichi didn’t think much of it when he saw the figure of another person walk past him in the corner of his eye. It wasn’t the first person he had seen, nor did he doubt they were the last. He tried not to focus too much on it, he had a case to review after all. Nothing too complicated, simple misdemeanors that he could easily sign off to the courts with a quick flick of his signature, though Shuichi was always one to look over cases dozens of times before handing in the report. His coworkers called it his paranoia of missing something small, he called it being thorough.

 

The park was still quiet, the early hours of the morning gracing him with peace before the nearby elementary schools would let out. Wind rustled against the grass and created ripples against the lake water. He closed off his folder with a sigh, letting it rest beside him as he leaned back against the bench. Above him waved the leaves of the tree he used for shade, the quiet rustling leading Shuichi to close his eyes.

 

He didn’t notice at first when he felt a weight on the empty side of the bench. He kept quiet, to himself — maybe he’d be lucky enough to take a quick nap before work called him back for a report.

 

“Do you have the time?” A bubbly voice questioned beside him and Shuichi sat up and took a quick glance at the watch on his arm.

 

“Just about ten.” He mumbled back and his eyes dragged up to see who had asked. It was a girl, just about his age he assumed, with blonde hair that cuffed neatly at her back. Music note hairpins kept up what looked like her bangs and she wore a pale pink sweater vest with a skirt painted with music notes. It didn’t take much detective work to deduce what she was into.

 

She looked over and smiled in place of a ‘thank you.’ Her eyes blinked kindly, and for a brief second they met with his. She was beautiful. Playful innocence flickered with every shift of her eyes and her smile seemed to tug at his own lips. Shuichi suddenly felt warm, and he prayed a small breeze would pick up soon.

 

“Have you heard of the carnations?” 

 

“Carnations?” He repeated and suddenly wished he had spent more time paying attention to his surroundings during his walk earlier today.

 

“They’re the flowers that grow around here sometimes. i’m no gardener, but I love to pick them during this time of year. The color looks nice against my piano.”

 

Shuichi shifted his body a bit, turning almost completely towards her, “you play?”

 

The girl nodded and an almost child-like grin creased her lips. “I’ve been playing since I was little. I just finished up a recital not too long ago.”

 

“I’ve never been to one myself, but I have nothing but respect for performers. To put on a show in front of an audience with such confidence, I will admit it has me envious.” Shuichi watched her eyes close as she let out a giggle and he couldn’t help cracking a smile with her.

 

“Oh, trust me. The minute we get on stage, we’re terrified.” Her hands rested in her lap and her gaze flew out to the grassy field overlooking the pond, “I can’t speak for others, but I play to make people smile. So, I mean, if I can go out there and make at least one person feel something by the end, it’s a win for me.”

 

“I’d love to hear you play one day.” He didn’t realize he had said it, but he was hopeful his voice was quiet enough to where she didn’t catch it.

 

The girl suddenly stood up, straightening her skirt and Shuichi looked on, worried he had scared her away with his comment. She rushed across the grass and kneeled down to pick something up from the dirt. Shuichi watched her scurry back to him, holding a tiny pink flower — a carnation — in the tips of her fingertips.

 

“Look! This is exactly what I’ve been looking for!” She held out the flower and Shuichi shakily took it from her hands. The petals were neatly folded together and the pink was a modest, pale, similar to the girl’s sweater vest.

 

“It really is beautiful.” Shuichi mumbled, twirling the carnation in his fingers. He brought it up to his nose and gave it an experimental sniff.

 

The girl laughed a bit before holding out her hand. Shuichi returned the flower and sat back uncomfortably on the bench. He had a feeling she would be leaving soon. She leaned forward, twirling the stem of the flower and sticking it between the strands of his dark hair. Shuichi felt his heart pound and it didn’t help how red he was getting. The girl stepped back and giggled, something that Shuichi couldn’t help chuckling along with.

 

“Sorry, I thought it’d look cute.” She seemed embarrassed, almost as if she didn’t expect herself to do it. “But, do you maybe want to help me look for some more? I could use the company.”

 

Amidst his blush, Shuichi had never said ‘yes’ faster in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm trying a writing month thing - haha let's see how many days i can go before frying out
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
